Fairytail
by scaz92
Summary: this is the story of the king of the fairies a non S-class wizard who is on par with erza, his nick name is oberon


Fairy Tail

The King Returns

Chapter 1:

Just days after the Tenrou incident where the majority of magnolia's Fairy Tail guild disappeared, a storm appears of the city with a crash and bang of thunder can be heard for miles. Macao and Wakaba step outside,  
Macao asks "what's the hell is that? That's no storm I've ever seen."

Wakaba answers "I have no idea but whatever that is it doesn't look friendly."

The two step inside and tell what's left of the guild to hunker down and minutes later the storm passes, they can hear a ching ching sound coming from a set of armour they all rush outside thinking it was Erza and the others from the Tenrou island but what they were greeted with was completely diffErent.

Macao in shock says "it can't be….it's….Oberon."

Wakaba replies "didn't he disappear years ago and never came back?"

Macao answers "that's him but where's he been?"

The male in the white armour and with brown hair limps past them wincing and in pain he finds the nearest seat, he looks round and sees every one looking at him,

He shouts angrily "what are you all looking at? Huh, someone get me some medicinals before I pass out would ya?"

But they all just stare at him like they've seen a ghost and not knowing what to say,

So he asks "where's master Makarov?"

Macao replies "gone, along with everyone else that's not here something happened at Tenrou Island and they all just disappeared."

Eren (Oberon) says "figures soon as I come back they disappear."

Macao asks "So where have you been all this time?"

Eren smiles and replies "Edolas that's where, I got sucked up years ago and got stuck ever since, I was Erza knightwalkers second in command and I was a spy for the fairy tail guild over there until this guild lead the rebellion and put Edolas Jellal in power which put me as his second in command until today but less about me."

Many years later:

Many years later Eren left Fairytail and has joined crime sorciere but he has his old guild mark covered up by a sleeve and his new one on his new chest plate but today is the day that the missing members return from Tenrou island,

Eren says to Jellal: "how can you be sure they'll show up?"

Jellal replies "they'll show besides you best hide yourself they're coming as we speak."

Eren nods and teleports himself onto a branch on a nearby tree and follows them to the beach where Ultear gives them their second origin but unbeknown to Jellal, he follows him and Erza and watches them nearly kiss and a small tear from his left eye falls and when Erza leaves he goes up to Jellal and punches him shouting

"IDIOT, you know she's madly in love with you and I am with her, but I want her to be happy and you're the only thing that makes her happy, so next time you two nearly kiss you kiss because I know you have no fiancée got it?"

Jellal smiles and says "fine, I'll keep that in mind"

Eren teleports away to a cliff and just watches happy fly past him with a shocked expression.

During the grand magical games, Eren spectates the games from the very back when first master Mavis appears next to him (his FT emblem is covered not gone) and asks

"why you here shouldn't you be with your guild mates?"

Eren replies: "in case you haven't seen I'm not a member of Fairytail no more."

He points to the emblem on his chest plate tapping it a few times,

Master Mavis then says: "then why do you keep Fairytails' on your arm if you're not a member?"

He simply replies: "as a reminder of my past I've had it since I could remember but that's all it is now a reminder and if you don't mind I'd like to keep me a secret from the rest of my former guild first master."

She smiles and poof disappears, he continues to watch the games but every day he gets near to where his former guild is situated until Macao senses his presence nearby and asks calmly: "what are you doing here? You have some nerve."

Eren calmly answers: "I'm just here to watch the games that's all got a problem?"

Macao in a lowered angry tone: "yeah I do, I don't like traitors like you near my guild."

Makarov interrupts: "so you finally come back have you Eren? Instead of watching the games why don't you participate instead? And master Macao don't be so rude to him he could strike us all down if he wanted too."

Eren replies: "thanks for the offer but I'm not a member no more because of him besides I'm part of a new guild."

Makarov says to him: "if that's so then get rid of your old guild mark to prove it and never be part of us again or are you just seeking attention again?"

Eren smirks and replies: "you been talking to first master Mavis haven't you? you got me gramps but I'll come back on two conditions."

Makarov calmly asks: "what are they?"

Eren calmly: "I answer too no one but you not even Macao, and two I'll need my old armour back if I'm going to help win this year's tournament."

Macao shouts: "YOU WANT YOUR ARMOUR? YOURS? IT BELONGS TO THE GUILD NOT A TRAITOR WHY I OUGHTTA."

Makarov interrupts: "consider it done Eren now watch and we'll get your armour back at the hotel later."

Eren agrees': "fair enough and thank you master if you any one needs me I'll be watching from a far."

He teleports to the back of the arena and watches the latest match which is erza versus one hundred monsters, in his head he's cheering her on but at the same time hoping she'll come out in one piece, the first master appears next to him and asks "why are you so worried about her Eren? I'm sure she'll be fine she' s a strong character."

Eren tells master mavis: "I'm worried because it's no secret that I love her if anything should happen to her I would have to blow my secret by going to her rescue, but she would never forgive me if I did but long as she is safe in my arms I would gladly take a hit from her and for her, I would gladly die protecting her if necessary, the thing is whilst she would do that for anyone in the guild she is not in love with me that I've come to terms with."

In the Fairytail teams stands a couple of members look up towards where master Mavis is and asks "who is the first master talking too?"

Gray answers: "I don't know but I'm gonna find out anyone is welcome to join me."

Gray makes his way too the top and yells: "hey who the heck are you?"

Eren glimpses at Gray and ignores him, Gray goes in to a fighting stance and yells again at Eren: "HEY I ASKED YOU WHO YOU WERE NOW ANSWER ME."

Eren answers him: "fine you really want to know who I am huh stripper boy?"

Eren turns to him taking his hood down and takes his cloak off revealing his chest plate and to show his guild mark.

Gray stunned shouts: "what? No way but how?"

Eren replies: "I'll explain all later now let me watch the match but for now keep it under your hat stripper boy."

Gray demands: "if you are who I think you then you should have a necklace with our guilds emblem as the charm show me it."

Eren smirks and puts it his hand down his armour and pulls it out, Gray also smirks acknowledging it's really Eren, then out of nowhere the announcer shouts that Erza has won the match, the two look down to the arena and when Gray looks back he sees that Eren has vanished,

Master Mavis softly tells Gray: "he'll see you all at the hotel later he has things to sort out."

Back at the hotel the guild members are drinking, eating and chattering among themselves when the door bursts off its hinges blasting past everyone, the members are in shock and awe and Gray announces "you took your sweet time getting here get lost or something?"

Eren steps in the room and it's quiet, every one's jaws are dropped except Lucys' Wendys' carlas' and lillys',

Lucy asks the obvious: "uh who is he?"

Natsu stunned: "no way but…but."

Eren smirks and answers: "nice too see you flame brain."

An offended natsu yells: "hey who you calling flame brain?"

Eren then turns to lucy and answers her question: " I am Eren I'm also a re-quip mage like erza but unlike her I can't change my armour just my weapons but I do have an ace up my sleeve to help me fight but it rarely gets used during the fight and I'm also the only none S-class wizard to tie fights with erza at four each."

Natsu angrily yells: "HEY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME? AND WHY'D YOU LEAVE THE GUILD?"

Eren looks back to natsu and calmly replies: "I was stuck in edolas got it? and as for the second question it's none of your business got it?"

Natsu gets in Erens face saying: "sorry but that doesn't cut it with me buddy so you tell me or I'll make you."

Eren sends a left hook to natsu's stomach knocking the wind out of him and says to him: "sorry but I didn't catch that."

Erza interrupts them both demanding: "enough you two, natsu if Eren doesn't want to say then let him be and Eren there was no reason for you too knock the wind out of natsu."

Eren rolling his eyes sarcastically: "fine I'll leave him alone if he leaves me, now if you excuse me I got too see master Makarov."

He goes too see master Makarov at the hotel they have a little chat with master Makarov asking: "so why did you leave the guild? Tell me that and I'll give you the armour back."

Eren replies back "I left because Macao was squandering the money we had left, yes he was doing the right thing trying too find you all but when he asked those pathetic loan shark ogres he crossed the line, he just kept borrowing and borrowing until it came too that we had to put the guild up as collateral so we fought and I left before I wanted too hit him and I left my armour there because only a true fairytail member could wear a prestigious chest piece like that."

Makarov smiles "Eren you're like a second grandson and a true member of the guild like erza, natsu, gray and everyone else don't let a fight like that get in the way…BUT THE NEXT YOU LEAVE YOU BETTER MAKE SURE I DON'T CATCH YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

A shocked Eren stutters "y..yes master it wont happen again"

Makarov then hands him his armour back and Eren soon puts it on and makes his way out on the town.

Days later when the games finish the dark skies roll in and soon the dragons appear, he gets split up from every one else, he equips him self with a long sword and a dragons centurion shield (it can with stand dragons breathe for so long) with the sword in his right hand and the shield in the other he confidently thinks "so many dragons and so much fun LETS GO!"

He hacks and slashes his way through while blocking incoming attacks with his shield until he clears his way through he races towards another area but he gets ambushed, "crap I'll have too make this quick so I can help all the others."

He then notices one flying in the air and he notices Natsu is on it "Natsu you crazy bastard." He thinks, then the dragon open their mouths and charge their attack as they about to fire he teleports away a few hundred metres letting the dragons kill each other in the crossfire, but then his long sword starts too crack and requips himself with another too which he calls Excalibur because it's a pure sword. At first it's just the hilt of it but at any moment the blade will extend too any given distance appropriate too the battle field.

He points the hilt towards the dragon in front of him, the blade extends through the dragon then he swings it round him running through every dragon around him slaying them all he then runs towards too whoever is nearest to him, but more and more dragons get in his way he swings his sword right to left while yelling "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He bashes through with his shield until one swipes him down to the ground with force, he lands face down putting one arm to prop him up, one dragon roars. Then suddenly time rewinds back to one minute to where he's storming through but then instinctively he teleports forward too avoid being swiped when he lands he says "weird déjà vu."

He then carries on but he finds the search and rescue team, he helps them escort people away from the destruction. he stays at the back with elfman just incase any small dragons appear, he then hears a few loud roars from behind. he turns his head too se just a couple of them charging, he requips to have a long sword on his righ hand, he smirks and leaps towards them, slashing and slicing the throats on them.

During the tartaros arc:

Eren finds himself in a desert village far from magnolia, when suffenly the villagers boarder up the doors and windows. he looks around confused as too whats going on until a small group of raiders on horseback surround him kicking up a dust storm and laughing about it but unbeknown too them he teleported out of it and is sitting on a ledge of a nearby building smirking as they make a fool of themselves, they stop and let the dust settle they smile thinking he was trapped but then,

the lead raider yells "HEY WHERE'D HE GO? HOW'D HE GET OUT?!"

the others are just as confused, Eren stands up throwing his poncho off into the air, while yelling "hey idiot you loose something?"

he smiles and lands on the floor he requips only a shield on his left arm.

the raiders laugh as they unmount their horses, one in a deep grizzly tone asks "you think you're going beat us with that thi..."

the shield hits his face rendering him unconscious and flies back to Eren who catches it and then smirks, the other three raiders draw their swords and go all in but Eren blocks their attack. he then leaps over them landing behind the middle one and sends his shield too the guy on his left flying by a forceful crack on the head from his shield. the raiders are in shock, the other two try get away but Eren catches one who desperately tried too mount his horse and sends a swift kick too the raiders stomach.

Eren asks the raider in a dark tone "talk, tell me why you're attacking these people? who do you work for?"

but the raider just smiles, Eren finds some rope on a stall and uses too tie up the three raiders he's caught. . he gets in their face glaring and asks "where have you set up camp?"

the raiders laugh and respond "we're not telling you anything"

Eren smirks grabbing one raider and says to him "i hope you're not afraid of heights." and teleports him high up in the air and he freefalls through the air.

the other two are in shock to what just happened they beg Eren too save him but he just smirks, one raider blurts out "we'll tell you what you want just stop."

Eren teleports back and forth and throws the third raider on the floor too which he yells "you, you're crazy."

"I believe we had a deal? now where is your encampment?" Eren responds in a serious tone.

the idiot raider replies "its over there at the old council army base."

Eren walks off leaving the three raiders for the villagers he returns his shield back too his magical armoury, but a giant shadow covers him, he looks upwards too see a giant cube hover past him, unbeknown too him it was the tartaros guild heading towards magnolia.

he thinks too himself "i better deal with these scum bags before i deal with whatever that is."

he starts running towards the encampment as he gets nearer to the gate a shot is fired near him but he dodges it and teleports next too the guy in the tower roundhouse kicking him in the face, but it was too late the others heard the shot. they regroup towards the centre of the base in confusion, Eren heads toward them at speed, jumping on top of one slamming his foot in the guys face, while the rest try too grab him but he starts doing flips but on the guy at the back he grabs him and throws him into a wall.

Eren in an angry manner asks "now where is your boss?" but he gets interupted by another guy who grabs him from behind and he calmy asks "you think you got me don't you?" he smiles and continues "guess again." he teleports behind him and sends his foot too the back of the knee, the guy screams in pain as his leg cracks from shear force, "any one else want too try their luck? or does some one want too direct me too their leader?" Eren asks politely, the rest of the raiders point toward a residential building and Eren walks on over there.

as he reaches the door Eren sends a kick towards it and knocks it flying across the room and walks inside with the click clack of his boots on the wooden floor, the boss asks "so who are you and why you here?"

Eren responds "I am oberon of fairytail and you will fear me, and im telling you not too raid any villagers ever again."

the boss bursts out laughing but Eren grabs him by the collar and throws him through a glass window and climbs through it and puts his foot on the boss' throat, Eren asks "do you still find me funny? huh do you?" he still applies pressure on his throat and continues "now give me a thumbs up if you gonna stop raiding."

the boss gasps for air and raises a thumbs up, Eren smiles and releases his foot off the throat and says too him "if i hear of you or your cronies raiding another village again, i'll garuntee you wont raises your thumb again, got it?"

Eren then walks out of the base and then starts too head back too magnolia, he teleports but he only teleports twenty foot infront, he clenches his fist and says too himself "crap my magic hasnt fully restored i teleported way too much, ive used too much of my magic i'd better start running."

as he starts running he looks upward looking for that cube.

As he wonders through the lands the landscape changes from a dessert to a forestry, as he walks deeper into the forest the ground shakes and a monolithic structure comes from under his feet and takes him skyward he yells in fear but the structure stops after a few minutes, he then looks around with his left hand covering his eyes and he exclaims "nice view" he then puts his head down and discovers that it's a face, he thinks too himself "what the.. what ever this is i bet it has something to do with that cube."

He sees' more rising out of the ground he looks worried but nonetheless he heads back too the ground too where he encounters a rather intriguing trio dressed in a skintight body suits, with a look of confusion on his face

the leader goes to say "we are the jig..."

and before he could finish that sentence the trio are launched in the air with a single punch too each "I really dont care right now" Eren exclaims as he carries on running towards magnolia avoiding trees, structures and woodland creatures.

Eren reaches the outskirts of the town and he see's the giant floating cube he runs toward it as he gets to the center of it he notices that the guild hall has been destroyed, he looks up toward the cube tears streaming down his face clenching his fist,

he says to aloud "you bastards, you're gonna pay for what you've done too my home, I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!"

he starts too glow and teleports to the base but on his way up gets intercepted by a muscular beast who throws Eren across town.

he asks too himeself "what the heck just happened? did i just get intercepted? thats not happened before."

he hits a building and slides down the wall slumped, the beast lands infront of him and roars in his face, Eren quickly requips a claymore in his right hand and goes too slash the dreaded beast but it catches the blade in his hand, Erens eyes widen in shock just before the beast punches him toward the wall. Eren now on all fours coughs up some blood but the beast roars even louder then Eren starts laughing.

he smirks and says "good i've been waiting for a good challenge."

he gets up staggering with a smile and gets in to the beasts face and confidently says to it "i dont fear you, but i know you fear me and since you're a challenge i have no reason too hold back." he then yells too all the civilians "EVERYONE CLEAR THE AREA NOW...MOVE IT!"

all the people in the immediate area scatter from the local area, he sends an uppercut too the lower jaw then the beast swipes with its left claw but Eren teleports behind it and knocks it forward, the beast tries too back hand him with its right claw but its too slow, Eren teleports back and forth a few times knocking it off balance but he's getting tired because of the massive energy drain.

he pants exhaustively but he requips to a sword and shield, the beast goes for Eren but he blocks with his shield and lunges in to the wrist of the beast with his claymore, the beast screams in pain and Eren slides behind it and slices the back of the knees of it the beast screams in pain more. Eren then slices off its arms and walks infront of it grabbing it by the neck and says to it "I told you i fear no man nor beast, they fear me." He then plunges his sword in its throat and pulling it out slowly killing it.

he then proceeds to walk away leaving the beast to die a slowly and bloody death but he then faints from exhaustion but all with a smile on his face.

As he lays on the ground a hand grabs his collar and drags him away.

Several hours later Eren wakes up to find himself in a small cabin with a fire burning and the smell of food being cooked, he looks around and sees a young red haired woman cooking, she had covered up his wounds and kept him warm, he tries too sit up in the bed as he does he grunts and moans and the woman turns around and and walks his ways and gently says to him "lay back down you need too rest and gather your strength." she then wonders over to the stove and preps a bowl of soup for him and goes back over to him and adds "you may aswell eat this, i bet you're hungry after your fight." he nods in agreement and he starts too drink the soup, she sits on a stool next to him and just smiles as he slurps his soup.

few days later, his wounds are mostly internal but with some external scarring he winces his way up and he asks the young woman "who are you?"

with her left hand she puts some hair behind her left ear and replies softly "i..i'm you're biggest fan my name is Jessica." she smiles as she says it.

Eren just smiles and replies too her "Jessica huh? cute name for a cute lady, i just want too say thank you for treating my wounds and for the lovely soup you made but now i must head back into town and see whats going on with the guild."

with a sad face she replies "oh.. i over heard your master was disbanding the guild and everyone went their own ways, some of them were going in to diffErent guilds."

his puts his head too the floor and softly replies to her "oh, thank you."

he stands up and and adds "can you fetch my chestplate for me please?"

she smiles and fetches it for him and hands it to him but he pushes it away and asks her "can you do me one very important thing for me?" she nods several times and he continues "keep this safe for me, dont show any one, dont tell any one, for i will come back for it when the guild returns and i will require it then."

she jumps for joy and nods and he smiles in acknowledgement, he heads out of the cabin and back into town he waves too her to say goodbye and he wonders back. As he gets in to town he starts holding his ribs and carries on walking through the pain wearing only his black baggy trousers and brown boots, as he get too where his guild stood but people gather round him smiling and clapping, he looks confused then one guy whisers in his ear "you and your guild saved every one the other day, so they're clapping in appreciation."

he smiles and tears up a little and the clapping fades down he then the says too everyone "you're welcome everyone, you're very welcome."

they offer to treat him to a banquet in fairytail's honour but he declines and graciously says "have it in every ones honour because im sure every other guild would of helped with those weird face monoliths."

the towns folk then smile and then ask "atleast let us help with your wounds?" and again he declines and says too them "no thank you my wounds are my problem and were done in the line of duty of protecting people, and i must take my leave, i heard that there's nothing left for me here so i'm going go travelling." he then again thanks every one and leaves making his way towards the guild known as mermaid heel too meet and old acquaintance of his.

As he walks through the town he stops in a clothing store purchases some new attire and heads too the cafe where mermaid heel is, when he arrives he sits down at a table, as kagura the S-class wizard of mermaid heel approaches too take his order he tells her "hello kagura please sit."

she smiles in recognition of who it is and replies "hello sensei, what is it do you want?"

he smiles and answers "i have information and a warning for you."

she leans in ready too listen and he continues "the jellal you want was the one you had at the games but he has a guild of his own as you know, but..."

kagura quickly stands up and steps toward the exit in anger but Erens' broad sword blocks her path and he resumes his message "listen to me kagura i'm telling you this because i have respect for you, but should you do what i think you would do, DON'T! erza will not be in a pleasant mood and i care for her happiness and from what i was told, you owe her so i suggest you leave him be. i know what he did too you but if you really respect erza i suggest you leave jellal alone for all our sakes, if she's not happy then i'm pissed and you have never seen me pissed, you've seen me slightly mad but not like that so put it way back in your head."

she clenches her sword tightly with her head too the floor and answers "you give me this information and expect me not too act on it? you're a bigger fool than i thought, you know how i feel about him."

she steps around trying go past him but he grabs her arm, the rest of the guild who are there gasp, and kagura asks "i'll ask this once let me go."

he grips tighter and throws her back too which he replies "not gonna happen my old apprentice." he requips to a katanna and kagura grabs hers, they both point their swords at each other and silence falls and all the people scatter from the café, the two start sparring the blades clash and they spar for awhile then Eren stops looking out in the distance but kagura just stops inches away. Eren puts his sword away and teleports in the direction he was looking.


End file.
